I Wanna Make You Feel Better
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Fresh from his return from Yardrat; Goku finds himself in yet another fight with his wife. Can he make things better? (One Shot) Requested by Charismatic Beauty


**A/N: I special request form "Charismatic Beauty" the plot outline, title, and some details were made by her. This is going to be really short…but really sweet**

Son Goku, having defeated the Galactic Emperor Frieza, had not been home twelve hours after finally returning from the planet Yardrat when he found himself entrenched in yet another bloody duel. This time though, his opponent wasn't an evil tyrant…it was his wife.

"Damnit, Goku!" Chichi screamed at her husband from across the living room, their small house was being rocked by their argument. The subject? Whether Gohan would train to fight the androids or continue his studies as his Mother wanted.

"But, Chichi, you've gotta listen to reason. If Gohan doesn't train then the whole planet will be in danger!" Goku, ever the calm one, was now finding himself getting rather hot under the collar at the moment. It just seemed that Chichi would not give an inch when it came down to what she thought was best for their son.

"I said, "NO" Gohan needs to study to become a scholar! You boys have Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, hell, even Master Roshi can fight. Why do you think one more fight is worth ruining Gohan's chances in life?" Chichi was breathing heavily now, her chest rising and falling as she desperately tried to get her brain-dead husband to understand just how much he was asking for.

The super saiyan raised his hands up defensively, "Chichi, this'll be the last time, I swear. After this last fight Gohan can study as much as you want."

"This'll be the last time." Chichi repeated back to him, her face forming into a deep scowl. "Then what about the next time you want to gather up the gang and go on a little joyride out to nearly die again? Hmm? Will that be the "last time" or will the time after that be?"

Goku could feel that he was fighting a lose battle. Sometimes it was smarter to cut your losses and try again another day, but the situation was much too dire for so a course. "We have only three years until the androids arrive and kill everyone…Chichi, we need every moment we can get to prepare, otherwise we might not w-"

"You might not what?" the furious housewife interrupted. "You might not be able to run off without telling me again? To leave me alone for a year for the THIRD time, not only that, you want to take Gohan with you! No way, buster. That's not how it's going down this time. This time, Gohan is staying home to continue his studies and you're not going to interfere; got it?

Goku was about to respond with a fusillade of his own when Chichi pulled her trump card. Pulling the giant tuna out of the oven, she laid it out on the table. This was problematic for the stalwart warrior however since he hadn't eaten at all since his arrival on Earth.

A small grin passed over Chichi's features as she saw that her cooking had finally silenced her husband's crazy arguments. Taking off the oven mitts that had previously covered her clenched fingers, she turned back to her husband. "Now, if you're finished making a racket, why don't you go wash-up for dinner?" Chichi put on her most pleasant smile. The sort of smile that seemed so out of place in the tense atmosphere she had helped create.

His stomach having defeated him, Goku slowly turned away, his head seemingly hanging low as he headed for the bathroom to wash up.

_It's about time he started to get his priorities in order… _Chichi thought, watching her husband go.

Suddenly remembering she had left something in her room, Chichi rushed past Gohan's desk, not seeing that Goku had left the bathroom, having taken the young boy outside to talk.

"Now, listen Gohan." Goku smiled as he got down on one knee to speak to his only son. "I'm going to need you to go stay with Mr. Piccolo tonight. Okay?"

Truth be told, Gohan had been expecting a much different scenario when his Dad had taken him outside. He had been certain that they were off on a covert fishing trip. Going to go relax outside under the stars just like they had used to do when he was still a little tyke. Unfortunately, this was not the case tonight.

"But don't you want to go camping or something with me, Dad? You only just got back; why are you already sending me off?" Gohan asked, his eyes searching his Father's for some sort of answer.

Goku gave his son a big hug. "I'm sorry, Gohan. It's only for tonight. Right now your Mom needs me a lot more than you do."

"Yeah, she does seem very angry." Gohan muttered, looking away slightly. "So you're going to make her happy again?"

"That's right." Goku smiled at his son. "So are you ready to go camping with Piccolo?"

"Yes!" the young saiyan pumped his fist up in the air, the fear that his Father didn't want to see him now gone, replaced by the exciting prospect of spending some time with his teacher.

"That's my boy!" Goku patted his head. "Now get going! I'm sure Piccolo is dying to see you!"

"Yeah!" Gohan's power surged around him as he took off, waving down to his Dad, he sped off into the night.

Goku watched him go until he was nothing, but a small glowing dot in the sky, indistinguishable from the thousands of stars that shone down about him. Knowing what he had to do; Goku turned to go back inside.

Chichi, mean-while, was upstairs in her room when she heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Turning to see her husband in the doorway, Chichi's anger was immediately reignited. "Goku, the discussion is over; I thought I told you to go wash up for dinner."

"Forget about dinner right now…" the saiyan closed the bedroom door behind him, the metal lock shutting with a "click". "I know I've made you upset, Chii'ch, and I want to make it right."

Chichi turned just in time to see her man looming over her, his clothes pulling taut against his bulging muscles as he grasped her by the shoulders and softly pushed her down so that she was seated on the edge of their bed.

"Goku? Are you insane? We can't do this right now! Gohan is downstairs; do you want him to see-"Chichi's objections were silenced by a deep kiss by Goku, his tongue slowly entering her mouth to massage hers.

A look of loving determination plastered across his face, Goku gently lied down on top of her, her petite form easily being covered by his muscular frame.

"Goku, I'm not in the mood right now…just go back down stairs and get…" Chichi's voice was suddenly halted as she felt her panties being moved to the side, a large object now starting to fill her neglected passageway.

Not seeing it coming, Chichi let out a large gasp as she felt him begin moving inside of her. "G-Goku…no-no!...Goku…" his poor wife tried to protest at first, but slowly she gave into the pleasure he was trying so hard to give her.

As her resistance started to falter, her hands gripped Goku's gi in a vice grip, her small, pink lips slightly parting, his name being the only thing leaving the gap between them. "Goku….Goku…Goku…" She called out his name with each gentle thrust. Goku's pace was slow, yet strong, his long organ taking care to rub against as much of her core as it could.

The long-lost saiyan warrior looked deeply into his wife's half-lidded eyes. "Chichi, I'm so sorry for being gone for so long; you know the last thing I ever wanted to do was leave you alone. Now that I'm back there is nothing I want more than to make you happy…please don't push me away."

Her pale cheeks were flushed bright pink with pleasure, her deep, dark eyes looking back into his as she managed to get what words out she could. "I guess I have no choice…" she felt another hard thrust pass through her body, pushing her anger further and further away as it was replaced by the repressed longing she felt for the man inside of her. "I…forgive you."

Goku's loving smile spread from ear to ear at her words. "I love you too, Chichi…"

**A/N: That's it for GokuxChichi fics for a while. I have one other request to do so if you have ideas, now is the time to submit them. Maybe something with Trunks. I'm considering accepting more "out there" requests, being yuri and yaoi for experience's sake. So if you have a request send me a pm; and as always please read and REVIEW!**


End file.
